1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a leaktight stopper unit with a retractable, multidirectionally oriented pouring tube, intended to be used in combination with containers, and in particular cans containing oils, lubricants and other similar products.
2. Discussion of the Prior Art
Cans are already known intended for lubricating oils and obtained by the technique termed extrusion blow-molding, having a pouring spout and a portion in the form of a bellows in order to permit a degree of orientation. Unfortunately, this technique of extrusion blow-molding is awkward to implement by virtue of the fact that the parison must be brought out of center. Moreover, the bellows obtained gives a fairly inaccurate and limited orientation, in particular with cans with an average capacity (five liters and above). Lastly, the filling of these cans, which are then necessarily equipped with the bellows pouring tube, is awkward, difficult and hence costly.
Cans have now been proposed which are provided with separate pouring tubes which are intended to be placed on the neck of the can when the product is poured out. This monolithic pouring tube which has a base joined to a flexible portion in the form of a memory-effect bellows is intended to enable a liquid to be poured accurately in any direction whatsoever. This base has a thread complementing the external thread of the neck of the can so as to enable the pouring tube to be screwed onto said neck. It should be noted that the thread arranged on the outside of the neck is intended in the conventional manner to enable the can to be closed by means of a stopper.
Although very convenient to use, and easy and economical from the point of view of its production, this pouring tube has the disadvantage of not forming an integral part of the can and thus being stored separately when the latter is closed. Furthermore, in addition to the risks of losing the tube, one is never safe from spots of residual lubricant on the walls of the tube after use, or from the risks of dust and other impurities penetrating into the can, which is likely to clog up the equipment lubricated when the lubricant is poured out by means of the tube.
A stopper with a lid for a box is proposed in the document U.S. Pat. No. 4,560,081 and is associated with a bellows portion compressed by the lid. When the lid is opened, the retracted bellows is freed which then forms a pouring tube. This solution, adapted for boxes intended to contain drinks, is not satisfactory for containers with a neck since they do not allow use to be made of bellows which are sufficiently long to obtain a multi-directional orientation.
The present invention overcomes these disadvantages. Its subject is a leaktight stopper unit with a retractable, multidirectionally oriented pouring tube which is easy and economical to manufacture, convenient to use and forms part of the can without being irremediably connected to the latter, so as to facilitate accurate pouring out of the contents of the can or the filling of the latter.